When An Angel Dies
by kaenahbeth
Summary: Okay so this is a test run of my idea if it gets good feedback I will continue it but I was just trying this out for now. Please, if you don't like it don't be too cruel. This is my first time writing any form of fanfiction so please be gentle C:
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happened when an angel dies? You never know what happens to them after they see the other end of angel blade or they have an unfortunate encounter with a Leviathan or another angel. Well this is the story of what happens when an angel dies.

_The pain, that pain is so unbearable I can feel it all over my body. I feel like I am being stabbed with a million daggers across inch of my body. I don't know how much more of it I can take. Oh the pain, it's gone. What was that? Where am I? What is this place? It's so dark. I can't see a thing._ _Let me see if I can make some light. Ah, there we go. Where am I?_

"Anna," a ghostly voice calls out in the distance, "Anna."

"Wh-who's there?"

"Anna," the voice says again.

"Alright this isn't funny, who are you and what do you want from me?"

I see the figure appear and it comes closer and I recognize him in an instant. "Hello, Death," I say. "Hello, Anna, I was wondering when I would see you. I see your attitude finally got the best of you," Death replies. "So, I'm dead what happens now?" "Well, I see you want to jump right to the point, and here I was hoping for a nice chat over some food, but oh well it is all the same to me. You ask what happens now, well my dear I am feeling generous today, so I will offer you a choice. You may either reside here in this desolate place and live the rest of eternity in solitude, or you can have a new life."

"A new life?" I ask with a bit of doubt, knowing there will be a catch of some sort.

"Yes, my dear a new life, but mind you it will be different from the life you have now."

"Different? Different, how?"

"Well, you won't be you obviously. You will be an entirely different... everything."

"What do you mean by an entirely different everything?"

"Now, Anna, if I told you it would take the fun out of it. Now I haven't the time to deal with you for much longer, so can we hurry this along? So what will it be an eternity in solitude or a new life?"

The decision was tougher than I thought. There is no telling who or what I would become if I chose the new life, but I didn't want to spend eternity alone

"Tick tock, Anna."

"I choose the new life."

A sly smile spreads across Death's face, "I had a feeling you would say that."

Death touches my head and everything goes black again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up. I am surrounded by statues. What kind of statues are these? Angels? They look like they are crying. Crying Angels. _

"We are the Weeping Angels," I hear a voice in my head say.

_I try to speak but I can't muster the words. I try to move, but I can't. I feel like my entire body is made of stone. _

"Hello, Anna, we have been expecting you," the voice says. _I recognize that voice, but no it can't be it's impossible. He's dead. Then a thought occurs to me. _So am I.

"Uriel."

"Hello, Anna."

"Where am I? And where are you? I can't see you."

"Don't try and look for me we can't look at each other or we'll become the statues we appear to be."

"What?"

"That's the curse of the Weeping Angels. We can only move when we aren't being looked at. If they are any forms of eyes on us we'll become true to our appearance."

"So what happens if we look at each other? Do we become statues forever?"

"That is correct."

_I couldn't quite wrap my head this. I was a living statue who couldn't be looked at. I should have just stayed in the limbo I was in. Sure, I would have been alone, but at least I would have still been me. I would still have my grace. _"So where are we?" I ask.

"We are in a safe haven so to speak. The Angels are getting ready to disembark for food."

"Food, what do statues eat?"

"We feed off potential energy."

"Potential energy? Potentail energy from what?"

"From people, my dear." He says in a nonchalant voice.

"People?" I ask the confusion clear in my voice.

"Yes, Anna, people. Did I stutter when I said it? Were my thoughts unclear? We feed off the potential energy of people. We take people and send them back to the past, and we feed off the potential energy of the years they would have lived in the present."

"Okay, so will I be going out with everyone for food?"

"No, my dear Anna, considering your love of conflict I have a special job for you."

"A special job, what do you mean?"

"Well, there is this man, he is called the Doctor."


End file.
